


A Second Date Thing

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Crack, Gen, Ghosts, Harrow the Ninth Spoilers (Locked Tomb Trilogy), Implied Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Matchmaking by an Eldritch Being, Treat, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Jump Scare 2020





	A Second Date Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adspexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adspexi/gifts).



Gideon was sick of this ghost bullshit. She'd been sick of it for what felt like eons, and being a ghost herself now was just the icing on the proverbial fucking cake. She was  _ especially _ sick of planetary ghosts shedding their giant space wasp jackets all over the damn place, and now one of the wasps, who wasn't even  _ supposed  _ to be in the River, had the audacity, the gall, to strike up a conversation with her?

Well, she wasn't  _ having _ it. She did what any sane person would do and covered her or maybe Harrow's (Gideon couldn't exactly tell right now, caught up in the River's unforgiving torrent) ears to spare herself from the heralds' incessant buzzing, and shouted some profanities for good measure. She wasn't sure that they understood, precisely, but maybe her expressions would convey the overall meanings for them.

The wasp raised a not-quite-finger to its mandibles. Well, that gesture was clear enough. Gideon sighed, and slowly uncovered her/Harrow's ears. The buzzing began again, much softer this time.

"As I was trying to say," the wasp continued sotto voce, "you've already shared a body. That's what, at least a second date thing for you humans, right?"

"Wait...what?" Gideon was starting to get a headache on top of the headache she already had. The buzzing resumed.

"I mean you should totally ask her out."

Yep. Gideon was  _ sick _ of this ghost bullshit.


End file.
